The Power of Their Love
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: A Muggle who’s catching a train at Kings Cross, like they have every year for the past four years, examines Harry and Hermione’s relationship by just taking a look into the intensity of their gaze. One-shot.


The Power of Their Love

By: SweetSolitude137

Summary: A Muggle who's catching a train, like they have every year for the past four years, at Kings Cross examines Harry and Hermione's relationship by just taking a look into the intensity of their gaze. One-shot.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own _absolutely_, POSITIVELY EVERYTHING (that doesn't have to do with Harry Potter). Which means I own nothing. Fooled you, didn't I?

There they are again.

Same time, same place- they are unmistakable to me now. For the past four years- not counting this year - I've seen this boy and girl at Kings Cross, standing between platforms nine and ten, the day I leave for my summer holiday in Scotland. Nothing about their appearance really stands out; if anything I'd call them plain. But there's this strange something, a something I haven't been able to place, and probably never will be able to. And, if by some lucky chance I do place whatever special, almost magical, thing those two possess, I'd never understand it.

Maybe it's the way they look at each other.

The girl's chocolate eyes are completely and utterly focused on the boy standing in front of her. It's almost as if she thinks that if she looks away for just a moment, he'll disappear; cease to exist. This boy obviously means the world and so much more to her.

Vise-versa for the boy. He looks-no, he _gazes_- at her as if she's some beautiful, hypnotic… hypnotic _something _that he could not for the life of him take his eyes off of. But she's so much more than something to him. She is his reason for life, his reason for breathing; she is his reason for love.

Anyone could see it, if only they took a moment to look. It's ironic really, since the pair can't see this love themselves.

What I find strangest about these two, what I find most complex is how they physically act around the other. For a pair so deeply, everlastingly in love, they hug as if just good friends, and instead of the kiss they obviously long for so badly, they wave.

It confuses me, really.

Every year I wonder what is keeping them from each other. What is so disruptive in their lives that it is keeping them from what they obviously need more than anything? I see the desperation in their eyes now more than ever.

And I worry.

Yes, I worry about these people I don't even know. People who, to me, have no names, no family, no other people in their own little world but each other. I know nothing about their lives, only that they must be so unlike my own, and I worry. I wonder if the evil that is so apparent in their lives will ever leave them be, or if they will ever have the opportunity to be happy, or if they'll ever have the chance to love and be loved in return (by the other, of course).

It would be a shame, in all honestly, for their love to go to waste. For them never to realize this wonderful thing they have because of life's circumstances they cannot control.

If something doesn't change soon in the lives of this bushy, brown-haired girl, and this green-eyed boy, they might not ever get what they need- each other. But, I have hope. I have hope because this year, more so than the last four, I am entranced by their unbreakable gaze. Yes, there may be a desperation and sadness I've never seen anywhere else in my life in that gaze, but amidst all of that, all of that hurt, anguish, pain, and guilt, there is a light that is so much brighter than that of four years ago. A shimmer of determination and hope.

And I know that they'll make it through. Their love will make it through.

I smile, thinking back to when I was so much younger, when my mother would read me bed-time fairytales each night before I went to sleep. I think that, if there hadn't been any pictures within those pages, I would picture these two; the prince and the princess. The hero and the heroine. Together, one way or another, they'll pull through. They will fight their evil demons, ride off into the sunset, and live happily ever after.

They _have_ to.

Because, for some strange, mysterious reason, I feel that if they don't, if something stands in the way, more than their love and more than their happy ending will be at stake. But, what do I know? I don't even know their names, or who they are.

And, what's even stranger, I wish I did. But, that's beside the point.

Hopefully, some day very soon the weight will be taken off their shoulders, and that they realize their love for one another.

I'm suddenly shaken from my thoughts when a whistle somewhere in the distance blows, and the boy and girl are saying their annual good-byes, their eyes not deceiving the intense pain they are feeling for having to leave one another for who knows how long.

As the boy dismally ambles away to go join a small group of people who are most likely his family, I watch the girl watch him, her gaze never breaking, as tears start to gently fall from her eyes.

Eventually, the girl leaves as well, saving the rest of her tears for another time.

Even though I know my train will be leaving very shortly, I slowly walk over to where the boy and girl were standing shortly before, and lean against the barrier between platforms nine and ten, knowing; knowing that even in the darkness that is evident in their lives, they'll work through it all and survive.

Evil knows nothing of love, never has and never will; it's just the way things are, and the way things should be. I know that with their love, with the power their love gives them, they'll pull through.

Anyone could see that.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Comments, any at all, are really appreciated!


End file.
